Atorag
Atorag is an Orsimer fisher located in Exile's Barrow, found fishing near the coast. She is the fish-wife of Chief Gloorot. Dialogue Catch anything interesting? "Are you talking about the fish, or do you mean my husband?" :I was talking about the fish. "I saw a mudcrab grasp a crane by the neck. The crane soared into the sky. The mudcrab spun around its neck like a loose bangle, which made the crane twist and swoop through the air." ::Really? What happened then? "The mudcrab finally had enough. It did what every mudcrab does―it pinched as hard as it could. Pop went the crane's head. Squirt went the blood from the crane's neck. Tumble went the mudcrab." :::That sounds terrible. "Just as the crane body, mudcrab, and decapitated crane head were about to hit the water, the biggest slaughterfish I ever saw leaped out and swallowed them whole. Whoosh, gulp, sploosh. Gone in an instant. I laughed so hard I dropped my pole!" ::::How big was that slaughterfish? "Very big, I remember thinking, 'Who taught an echatere to swim?' One day I'll catch that fish and turn it into crab-slaughter-crane stew. It'll be delicious. Too bad I'll have to share it with my idiot husband." :::::How could someone catch that fish? "I saw it when the sun was setting, so I'd say you'd want to fish for it at night. And with a fish that big, you'd want a couple friends helping out. How else would you manage to reel it in?" :Your husband? Who's that?/You mentioned your husband. Who is that? "Chief Gloorot. Have you met him? When Gloorot decided to take over as chief of the clan, he saw me fishing and proclaimed that he needed a fish-wife. And no jokes. I made them already." ::So, is Chief Gloorot an interesting catch? "He says he's thinking, but I call it lazy. Hasn't done a lick of work since he moved us out here. But he's good to the old chief, I'll give him that much." :::So why did you marry him? "He's the chief! Besides, he knows I can gut him if he gives me any grief. In the meantime, I keep fishing." ::::Have you seen any fish more interesting than your husband? "(Repeat of the crab-slaughter-crane story)" ::I don't believe you./That couldn't have happened./That's not true. "You're just like the others. Seems the only person who believes me is my husband. But he's an idiot, so what he thinks doesn't prove a thing." Quotes Before completing "Draugr Dilemma": *''"Mazgroth warned everyone to stay in the village. Something about wandering dead people. Me? I'm not afraid of dead people."'' *''"The new chief decided we'd be better off out here in the middle of nowhere. As long as I can fish, this place suits me as well as any other."'' *''"Most of our young blood has gone to Cyrodiil. Me? I fish."'' After completing "Draugr Dilemma": *''"One thing I'll say about the city, they pay well and they're willing to buy every fish I catch. I'm just glad you were able to deal with the trouble at the barrow. I'd hate to have to move all our stuff again."'' *''"I heard what you did for our village. Thanks. If you want to fish, I wouldn't mind the company."'' *''"When an Orc buries her dead, they have the good manners to stay buried!"'' *''"If the fish don't bite, we don't eat. Still, I'd rather fish without having to worry about dead Nords, so thank you very much."'' Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Characters